Pregunta con Hotday Vol 1
by Hotday productions
Summary: Más información dentro
1. Chapter 1

¡Noticia que les interesaría! O quizás no.

¡Hola, soy Hotday Productions! O solo sólo Hotday para abreviar.

Estoy aquí para dar un comunicado que, quizás no sea muy importante…o quizás sí.

En todo caso, déjenme decirles que ¡llegamos a más de doscientos reviews (o comentarios para los no tan entendidos)!

Así que, para celebrar, voy a hacer esto. Un "Preguntas y respuestas" que me pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero habrá ciertas reglas.

No habrá spoilers de algún fanfic, así que no responderé ninguna pregunta como "¿Aparecerá "X" o "Y" personaje?" o "¿Meterás algún spin off (ya sea película, comic o libro)?"

No responderé preguntas personales por ser…bueno, personales.

No responderé preguntas como "X" o "Y" personaje se conocen, averígüenlo en el fic, no por aquí perezosos. Pero en todo caso, si puedo responder de donde me dio la inspiración o como me llego la idea de, ya sea del personaje, clan, la actitud (pero sin llegar al spoiler) y parecidos.

Eso sería todo por el momento, y además será aquí donde responderé las preguntas.

El tiempo límite de cada sección de preguntas será de más o menos de un mes de diferencia. Más o menos. Pueden poner preguntas tanto de forma común o con un PM.

Eso sería todo.

Se despide Hotday, sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento mucho chicos. No me entere que puse el capítulo equivocado. Mil disculpas de verdad.

Hola amigos, aquí están la primera de varios volúmenes. Espero que lo disfruten de sus respuestas.

El primero será Endelstadt:

-1 en verdad es que sí. Si no mal recuerdo son como 3 historias. Dos fueron One-shots, ya que después de pensármelo un poco, no me gustaron mucho y los borre. ¿Qué los volveré a escribir? No…quizás sí, no lo sé. Y el tercero es más bien una historia que lo borre e hice cuenta nueva, que es "Chaos legends".

-2 Bueno, si nos definimos de una forma directa, entonces sí. Hubo varios que hice. El primero sería (y el que me vino en la cabeza) sería una parte que Discord está construyendo la cabaña para esconder el portal invisible. Que era una cancioncita de la infancia de muchos (o eso supongo). Bob el Constructor y su canción de reparar algo (la serie tipo plastilina, no la actual). Y si hablamos de forma indirecta sería, entre varios, Soy leyenda (aunque no sé si el libro o película) y, e tú caso, los juegos de Resident Evil (si no saben a lo que me refiero, es al fic Guerrero Equestriano).

El segundo será misery680:

-1 No, no es un remake o remasterización, y si fuese así, eliminaría uno de los dos. Son más bien universos distintos.

-2 Bueno, el primero es de un fic de inglés que, en cierto modo es igual en algunos aspectos. Como que la madre fuese nuestra adorable Fluttershy…solo ese, ya que todo lo demás seria como comparar agua normal con agua con azúcar, por decir algo. Ese fic (aunque dudo que lo continúen) se llama Fox in Equestria, tiene varias versiones o algo así. Y el segundo fue por otro fic que es la misma idea, meter a Equestria como si fue una invocación. Su nombre es Kouma Shokan y, como el anterior, es como comprar con agua y agua con azúcar.

-3 Lo elimine porque no me gusto, además de que necesitaba meterle más drama para mí, ya que era un tanto simplón y digamos que no pensé muy bien en esa idea.

-4 Bueno, sí y no. El si es por Monster girl quest, ya que a pesar de ser un eroge tiene una buena trama, un tanto…obvia pero buena y con personajes un tanto carismáticos y con los que puedes relacionarse con ellos…si no te violan claro está. Mientras que el no…digamos que es un más o menos, ya que a pesar de que los dos son eroge (creo que primero salió el juego antes de su versión manga y anime, si me equivoco avisa), este no tiene mucha historia, solo hay mujeres, hombres con las testosteronas hasta las nubes, ahí está la cama y listo, a follar como conejos. En pocas palabras, no te esperes que, digamos, que para mañana tenga la idea y comienzo a escribir, primero tengo que pensar antes de hacer algo que, para después, sea algo tonto o no me guste después el resultado después de un tiempo. Así que hay que tener tiempo y un poco de paciencia para que ocurra un resultado que, para ustedes los lectores sea disfrutable y que para mí sea un resultado satisfactorio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno, eso sería todo. Recuerden que solamente voy a responder preguntas en este fic y las otras no los responderé, ya que los perderé después. Así que escriban sus dudas, preguntas o algo en este fic. Se despide Hotday, sayonara.


End file.
